Cassandra and Charlotte
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Cassandra and Charlotte are twins but are very different. Charlotte likes rock music, Cassandra likes pop music. Charlotte can hack a computer in under two minutes, Cassandra can pick locks like nobody's business. Charlotte is a whiz with guns, Cassandra is genius when it comes to hand to hand combat. Who are they? Dean Winchester's daughters of course.
1. Humans, Man

"Hey, dad, I'm home!" Charlotte Winchester dropped her keys on the table in the entryway.

"Dad? Sammy?" Charlotte shook her long wavy hair out of her face before pulling a hair tie off of her wrist. She pulled her waist long hair up into a bun.

_"If you won't cut your hair, keep it up; you don't want anything that your enemy can get a hold on." _Charlotte let her backpack gently thump to the ground. She pulled a gun out of the back of her black skinny jeans and checked it. Yep, silver bullets, clip loaded. She pulled another gun out of her bag and checked it. Rock salt. She held both and crept towards the dark living room. In one quick movement, Charlotte flicked the light switch and aimed both guns at the couch.

"Dammit, Cassie!" Cassandra Winchester was lying on top of her boyfriend on the couch. The boy stood up quickly.

"I need to go?" he asked Cassandra uncertainly. Charlotte lowered her guns to her side and gritted her teeth.

"Out!" The boy froze as he heard Charlotte's voice. Charlotte put on gun into her waistband and grabbed the boy's ear and started pulling him towards the door. On the way, she passed her dad.

"Charlie?"

"Hi, dad!" Charlie tossed the boy out of the door and slammed it. Charlie returned to her twin sister.

"Do you not remember what happened with Josh? How could you just be alone with him?" Cassandra leapt up off of the couch.

"I had the knife; a gun was right under the pillow. I was being safe," Cassandra said. Something in Cassandra's hand gleamed and Charlie lunged for it, smiling devilishly.

"Hey, dad, look was Cassie has!" Charlie started to run to the kitchen with Cassie clinging to her. The next thirty seconds was utter confusion as the twins fought to get to the kitchen before the other. Charlie succeeded and slapped the small foil package onto the table. Dean Winchester turned to face his daughters after placing the groceries on the counter.

"Really, Cassie?" he asked. Cassie ducked her head slightly as the doorbell rang. Dean went go and answer the door.

"Where are my girls?" a voice asked.

"Auntie Lisa!" the girls shouted at the same time. They both ran to the living room where Lisa Braeden was standing with her son.

"You've grown so much! Stand next to each other." It was when Cassie and Charlie stood next to each other that their differences were really startling. Charlie had inherited Dean's emerald green eyes while Cassie had inherited bright blue eyes. Cassie wore a white dress with lace print and a thin brown belt and Charlie wore black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and cropped leather jacket. Cassie's blonde hair went down to her shoulders and curled like a princesses'; Charlie's wavy waist length hair was dark brown with streaks of blue. Cassie's skin was unblemished while Charlie had a face with freckles across her nose and cheeks. Both sixteen year olds, despite being twins, were very different.

"Where do you want me to put the food?" someone asked from the doorway.

"On the counter, Ben," Dean said. Ben, Lisa's son, walked towards the kitchen, Charlie staring the whole way. Cassie slapped Charlie's shoulder.

"What?" she asked at the look Cassie was giving. She said in a hushed tone, "That boy's ass is perfect."

"I can hear you, you know." Charlie jumped violently and Cassie gasped in a huge breath.

"Dad, don't do that!"

"You can't just appear behind people!" The twins cried at the same time, "Privacy, you know?" Castiel smiled warmly at the sight of his daughters.

"I told Sam to be here soon," he told Dean. Cas walked over to give his husband a kiss.

"Gross!"

"No PDA in the living room!"

"Have a sense of decency!" Dean and Cas chuckled as they turned to look at Charlie, Cassie, and nineteen year old Ben.

"Charlie, what's on your cheek?" Cas asked the tougher twin. Charlie scoffed and rolled her forest green eyes.

"It's nothing, dad. I just got into a fight with Sarah." Her fathers nodded skeptically and let it go.

* * *

The next week, there was a murder at the twins' school.

"I'm serious, Charlie, people are starting to think that you did it!" Charlie rolled her eyes as they walked up to the school in the brisk December morning. Cassie's white ski coat set off her brown skirt with white leggings. Charlie's black trench coat billowed around her as she loosened the scarf around her neck.

"Why did Dad make me wear this stupid thing? It's not even that cold!" Charlie complained, her combat boots sinking into the snow. Cassie started complaining about how her boots were going to be ruined.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear Uggs in the snow like a stereotypical white girl!" Charlie didn't like snapping at her sister but she was in a foul mood. People had thought that she murdered Sarah: killed her in the bathroom and stole her heart apparently.

"Oh no! Tell me that this isn't happening!" Charlie groaned.

"If you mean Dad's here with Sam, then, no, it isn't happening." Charlie tried to sneak off to her class.

"Miss, if I could talk to you for a moment." Charlie winced as she pivoted and faced her Uncle Sam.

"Hey, Sammy! What's up? What are you doing here? Have you gotten taller? Well, there's my boyfriend! I gotta go." Charlie started to walk away when a hand clamped onto her scarf. _So that's why Dad made me wear it. _

"Don't even think about it missy. Now, what's this I hear about you and Sarah fighting?" Sam asked. Charlie actually had to tilt her head to look up at Sam. She was only 5'2" while Sam was 6'5".

"Why are you so tall? Do you get enjoyment out of making me feel small?" Charlie snapped. Sam gave her that look, the Don't-You-Talk-To-Me-Like-That Look.

"I didn't get into a fight with Sarah," Charlie admitted with a sigh.

"My locker popped and clipped me. Fighting was less embarrassing than getting beat by a locker." Sam gave a small smile. He looked behind Charlie (an action easily achieved) and said, "Hi, Evan."

"Hey, Sam. You ready to go?" Evan was 6 foot even and towered over his girl friend. His black hair shined under the hallway lights and his blue eyes were full of warmth. He put an arm around Charlie's shoulder and something happened.

It was a slight change of expression, barely noticeable, but Sam had been around Charlie for sixteen years. He noticed. Charlie wrapped her arm around Evan's waist. Again, something barely noticeable. She didn't want to fully extend her arm. Sam bit his lip as the two walked away.

* * *

"So you're telling me that he's kicking her ass every day." Dean and Sam sat in the Impala.

"I don't know how often but something's definitely wrong." Dean's brows knit together.

"Then why doesn't she just kick his ass?" Sam shrugged.

"I think that's it time that we have a chat with Evan," Dean said as he put the car in drive.

* * *

"Let me guess, Charlie didn't really want to meet me out here," Evan said jokingly as he got out of his car on the highway. Sam and Dean were standing with stone cold looks on their faces.

"Do you know what we do for a living, Evan?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah, you're 'hunters', right?" Evan still looked casual as the two men stared him down.

"And do you know what we hunt?" Evan shook his head.

"Demons. Ghosts. And sometimes… humans," Dean said menacingly. Evan laughed like it was all a joke.

"You know Cas, my husband, right? Well, he's a fallen angel." Evan suddenly stopped laughing. The temperature in the air seemed to have dropped ten degrees. Evan started breathing heavily, his breath fogging in the air.

"So… so it's all real? Sarah was killed by a… d-de…"

"Demon. That's what we're thinking. We've also noticed something strange about Charlie." Evan's head snapped up, almost level with Dean's.

"No! No way, Charlie would never kill anyone!" Dean gritted his teeth as he stared at Evan intensely.

"Charlie has killed before but that's not important."

"'Not important?' She's my girlfriend and she's killed people and…" Evan was cut off by Dean slamming him into the side of the car.

"Charlie has been getting hurt lately and the person she's spent most time with lately is you! Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Evan tried to stammer out a response.

"Why have you been hitting her? And I swear, if I don't get the truth, you will get to know my knives up close and personal!"

"It hasn't been me!" That stopped Dean in his tracks. Charlie, _his little girl, _was getting beat up by someone else?

"O-on Wednesday, she _did _get into a fight with Sarah. Then on Friday, she fell down the stairs! She broke a couple of ribs and I took her to the hospital! It isn't my fault!" Dean let Evan fall to the ground.

"So, are we okay now?" Sam grabbed Evan by his collar and pulled him up to face level. If you mess with Sam's nieces, you will not get away unharmed.

"No, not really. You see, we have guns and we will find you. If this keeps happening, if you break her heart, we will find you and there's a pretty good chance that you won't be seen again. Got it?" Evan nodded. Once Sam let him go, Evan scrambled up off of the ground, into his car, and drove away.

"That was scary as hell, Sammy," Dean remarked as they got into the Impala.

"If you mess with my girls, shit will go down."

* * *

Charlie was _furious _when Dean and Sam got home.

"Dad just told me you had a little talk with Evan. Care to enlighten me?" Dean and Sam both launched into the story before Charlie interrupted them.

"Do you remember Danny? He was my boyfriend for three months. Then one day I came home with a bump on my head. _I _hit _myself _with _my flag _during Colorguard practice. The next day, he was nowhere to be found. My dad told me that he had suddenly decided to move to rural Montana." Charlie's green eyes flashed dangerously.

"I told you! On Wednesday, I got clipped by my locker and on Friday I slipped on a patch of ice outside of the school!" Charlie shouted. Charlie yanked her trench coat off of the hook and took the keys to the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Dean shouted.

"To go and see Evan! And I'm taking your baby!" The door slammed and an engine revved up followed by the squeal of tires. Dean turned to Cas, disbelief written all over his face.

"So, what, we're going to do nothing? You weren't even going to try to stop her?" Cas nodded as he got up. Cas quickly approached Dean and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders comfortingly.

"Soon, she will be an adult and we will no longer be able to take care of her. Same with Cassie. One day, you and I will be gone and they will be here alone. The twins need to be able to take care of themselves and each other." Dean pulled Cas into a hug and rested his head on Cas's shoulder.

"Speaking of Cassie, where is she?"

* * *

When Cassie came to, she was lying on a concrete floor. She could hear music. It was obviously loud, but coming from a distance. Cassie got up, ignoring the pounding in her head. She was dressed in the clothes that she wore when she got to school with Charlie. With difficulty, Cassie stumbled towards the music.

It was the Impala, driver side door open, keys still in the ignition. Once Cassie turned down the AC/DC, she found that she could think better. Charlie's iPhone was lying in the middle console.

She looked through the contacts list: Hunter Dad, Angelic Dad, Bitch 1-8 (Presumably her best friends), My Reflection (Cassie), Babe, and the last one made Cassie laugh out loud: Uncle Sammy the 7 Foot Tall Moose. She settled on calling that one.

"Charlie? This isn't funny! Where are you? Cas will come and get you."

"Calm down, Sammy, it's Cassie. Did you know that in Charlie's phone, your contact name is 'Uncle Sammy the 7 Foot Tall Moose'?"

"What? That doesn't matter! Why do you have Charlie's phone?" Cassie looked around the street. It was bare and had a row of warehouses on one side and a construction site on the other.

"Charlie's phone was in the Impala. I figured Dad is here with her. Should I just wait?"

"No! Cassie, get an address and get out of there!"

"Why? What's going to…?" Cassie noticed that the arm that was resting on the steering wheel was wet and that her back was getting wet as well.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Cassie gasped. She couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs.

"What, what? Cassie, what's wrong?"

"Blood, there's blood! It's on the steering wheel and the seat and the door. What if it's Charlie's?!" There were a few moments of silence on the other line before Cassie heard her dad's rough voice.

"Cassie, get out of the car right now. Go find an address, and get out. Run as fast as you can." Cassie took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. Charlie was missing. This was no time to panic. Cassie got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"What was that? Are you opening the trunk?" Cassie propped the bottom open with a gun. She grabbed three guns: one with silver bullets, one with rock salt, and one with iron bullets.

"Cassandra Mary Winchester, you get out of there right now!" Cassie grabbed two knives and an EMF reader.

"Sorry, Dad," Cassie whispered while hitting 'End Call.' "… but I'm not letting Charlie go."

* * *

"She hung up! That's it! We're getting out there. Sam, did you trace the call?" Sam said yes and Cas grabbed the coordinates out of Sam's mind. He teleported them to the warehouse.

"My baby! Look at what happened to her! I'm going to kill Evan with my bare hands!" Cas looked over at Dean.

"How do you know that it's Evan?" Dean grabbed more weapons from the Impala, finding half of them gone. He responded, "Evan and Charlie, their stories didn't match up. Evan said that Charlie got into a fight and fell down some stairs. Charlie said that her locker clipped her and slipped on a patch of ice. But Evan isn't a demon!"

A shriek came from inside one of the warehouses. Dean cursed and ran into the warehouse, ready to start firing and whoever had his daughters.

* * *

Charlie woke up tied to a chair.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Charlie blinked groggily and tried to clear away the fog that was inside her mind.

"You know, your dad came dangerously close to finding out what happened. Are you listening?" A sharp crack and Charlie's head flew sideways. That cleared the last of the drowsiness.

"Of course. I always listen to psycho murderers and their plans to kill me. Love it!" Charlie said. Another slap.

"You had better watch your mouth before I become impatient. You see, I've always loved our school. Especially the girls in the school. But you already know that, don't you?" Evan's face looked devilish under the moonlight. _Full moon! Perfect. _

"Your freshman year, three girls died. Your sophomore year, two died. None junior year, but this year? Four went missing and two were murdered. Why didn't you kill during junior year?" Evan's blue eyes became light with happiness.

"Because that's when I met you. You were so beautiful… so radiant… how had I never seen you before?" Evan got closer to Charlie until he was practically sitting on her lap. Charlie smelled nothing; no sulfur, no smoke, no alcohol.

"I really would like to keep you. We could live together. Of course, your sister will have to die to make that happen." Charlie gritted her teeth. _Not Cassie. _

"You're freaking crazy!" Evan's smile disappeared. Evan walked towards a table that had several knives on it.

"It's a shame, really. We could have been happy. I guess I'll have to leave a mess behind so your family knows not to mess with me." Evan picked up a big knife and started towards Charlie.

"Get away from her!" Charlie turned to see Cassie holding two guns.

"Yeah! Get him, Cassie! You got this!" Cassie glared daggers at Evan who gripped the knife tighter.

"You need to get close to me to use that knife, pretty boy," Cassie taunted. Cassie winked at Charlie. It was a code they'd developed when they were younger. A tug on the ear meant that you were in danger and a wink meant that Dad, Sam, or Dad, were close. Charlie sucked in a deep breath and let loose the most ear piercing shriek she could muster. Evan covered her mouth halfway through.

"If you scream again, we'll get to see what the inside of your throat looks like!" he shouted. Evan detached from Charlie and moved to get Cassie.

_Cassie skipped gun training. _

The thought occurred to Charlie. Cassie never wanted to learn how to shoot a gun and so Dad never pushed her to and _Cassie was about to die. _Charlie started to struggle with her hands as her feet kicked out.

"He didn't tie up my feet," she whispered incredulously. Giddy with this discovery, Charlie found a nice sturdy wall. She ran backwards against it three times before the wooden chair broke. The noise caught Evan's attention.

"No!" Charlie ran towards Cassie and grabbed up on of her guns. Rock salt sprayed out of it.

"Why would you get the rock salt one?"

"I didn't know what was in here!"

"It was pretty obvious that it was Evan!" She wrenched the silver gun out of Cassie's hands and fired three well-aimed shots. Evan stopped in his tracks and put a hand to his stomach. Disbelief and betrayal was written all over his face.

"I love you. Why don't you understand that?" he whispered. Evan took three steps forward and grabbed onto Charlie's wrist before he fell to the floor.

"Charlie! Cassie!" Dean was shouting from the lower level of the warehouse.

"Don't worry, Dad! I got him!" Charlie called down. Cassie descended the steps quickly while Charlie slid down the railing. She hugged her parents and Sam.

"How about we go and get some pie?" Dean asked Cassie and Charlie. Cas nodded.

"Pie is quite delicious." Sam agreed and so did Cassie but then Charlie said, "I don't like pie."

"What?"

"How can you not like pie?"

"Why didn't I know this about you?" Charlie chuckled and ignored the gash down her arm that was staining her sister's jacket red.

"Alright, are going to get cake or what?"

* * *

**I saw a thing on Tumblr and decided to make it into a thing! Yay! First Supernatural fanfiction and I hope you guys liked it! I might make this into a continuous story but I'm not sure.**

**Stay safe, fellow hunters!**

**~Warrior**


	2. Your Tell

Cassandra Winchester was filled with a feeling of despair.

It was the thing that was going to kill her, rip her soul out of her chest, bury her alive. It had already taken so many and it was about to take her too.

Geometry.

She despised that class with a burning passion. Of course she failed her freshman year so she was retaking it her junior year for credit.

"Come on, Cassie! It's Geometry! It's easy." Charlotte, her twin, wasn't exactly helping. Charlotte had almost perfect memory, from Castiel, no doubt. Cassie took on more of Dean's mental attributes. She couldn't sit still in class, couldn't focus, hated school and anything to do with learning. However, when she entered the classroom, her normal seat was occupied by someone.

"I'm sorry, this seat is taken…" Cassie trailed off after the boy turned to look at her. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen with incredibly long black lashes. His skin was naturally tanned and his hair was a dark brown.

"Hi, I'm Cole. Sorry about that. I'm new, if you can't tell." Cassie couldn't tell what his accent was, but _oh my lord, _it made her melt. She recovered quickly: "Um, yeah, hi. It's fine. I'm Cassandra Winchester. People call me Cassie."

"Except for your sister, who enjoys calling you Cassandra Mary Winchester Sit Your Ass Down Before You Get Us All In Trouble!" Charlie had snuck up behind Cassie while she was talking to Cole; it was one of her favorite things to do.

Cole chose a seat a row over from Cassie's seat.

Charlie was sitting on the other side of the room and made faces at Cassie throughout the whole period.

* * *

"I seriously don't understand the whole skirts and leggings in winter thing. If you're living where there's precipitation, then adjust accordingly!" Charlie and Cassie were walking to the guard room. To get there, they had to cross the teacher parking lot which was very busy after a school day.

Charlie was in color guard. Cassie was a cheerleader.

"Just grab your bag and hurry up!" Cassie waited outside of the brick building because she couldn't go inside the guard room. Of course, there was no heating and it was probably just as cold in there as it was outside.

Charlie appeared with a duffle bag on her shoulder along with her backpack. Charlie smiled radiantly and jumped off of the curb, splashing Cassie with dirty parking lot water.

Lately, there had been a lot of rain which seemed to agree with Charlie's combat boots.

Cassie's Toms? Not so much.

"Charlie, it's all wet!" Charlie stuck her tongue out at her sister. Cassie knew that she was acting like a wimp but her shoes had cost seventy bucks.

"Do you want me to call _Cole _and have him carry you to my car?" It was Cassie's turn to mock her sister.

Charlie started striding away, her long dark hair streaming behind her.

"I have heating in my car!" she called.

Needless to say, Cassie got to the SUV fairly quickly.

* * *

"Alrighty, question game!"

The question game was something they'd come up with when they were little. They'd ask each other questions for fun and they all had to be answered truthfully.

If Cassie was lying, Charlie could tell, whereas Charlie gave had almost no tell. Cassie loved to play the question game.

They were in the loft of their house and were watching Bones. Cassie sat in front of the couch while Charlie sat upside down on the couch so that her head was level with Cassie's.

"Ask away."

They got the standard questions out of the way: favorite color (pink and silver), favorite movie (Avengers and a tie between Lilo and Stitch and Peter Pan), favorite book (GONE by Michael Grant and How can you ask me to choose, that's like telling me to pick my favorite child?!), etcetera.

Then they got down to the stuff they'd tease each other about.

"You like Cole, don't you, Cassie?" Cassie blushed a color very evident on her pale skin.

"What about Blake? You like him!" Charlie snorted and put a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She shook her head as she swallowed.

"Not in this lifetime." Cassie whirled and took the bowl of popcorn off of her sister's stomach. That was it: Charlie's tell.

"I finally figured it out! Your tell is procrastinating on answering the question!" Charlie sat up and drank from her soda can.

"Procrastinating? Really?" Cassie nodded and her curls bounced.

"You do something to prevent yourself from talking so that you can think of a lie, but only sometimes!" Charlie scowled and snatched the popcorn from Cassie's fingers.

She lay sideways on the couch and propped her feet on her sister's blonde hair. Cassie scoffed and shoved her sister's feet off.

For a while, they watched the sexual tension between Booth and Brennan.

"So, Blake, huh? He is mysterious, isn't he?"

Cassie had a bowl of popcorn dumped on her head.

* * *

**Hello, there! I've decided to continue this story. **

**Maybe I'll make it angsty.**

**Hahahahaha, no, I wouldn't dump that on you guys with season 9 just starting.**

**Some quick facts:**

**Charlotte Joanna Winchester- Born August 5th, 16 years old, green eyes, dark hair, freckles, in color guard, likes many boys, heartbreaker, loves books, favorite color is silver, favorite food is chocolate, favorite movie is a tie between Lilo and Stitch and Peter Pan, and favorite Disney princess is Tiana or Mulan**

**Cassandra Mary Winchester- Born August 5th, 16 years old, blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, cheerleader, likes many boys, shy, loves books, favorite color is pink, favorite food is chocolate, favorite movie is The Avengers, and favorite Disney princess is Mulan or Merida (Brave)**

**IF YOU'RE NOT ROCKY, IGNORE THE BELOW AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**Rocky,**

**If you're reading this, I'm on a hunting trip and I haven't been back in a few days. **

**Just kidding! **

**If you haven't noticed the parallels here, you and I seriously need to talk. If you _have _noticed the parallels, yay! Cookie for you!**

**I _will _be including our favorite angsty character in the next chapter and it won't make you cry. Promise. **

**I will also be including other of our favorite (bang list) characters later.**

**Love,**

**Warrior**


	3. Mardi Gras with Samandriel

"What do you mean, no time traveling?! Uncle Balthazar did it once!"

Charlie was sitting at the dinner table with her family.

"Yes, and Uncle Balthazar also un-sank the Titanic," Dean said without looking at his feistiest daughter. Charlie paused in the middle of her complaining. A look of confusion passed over her features as she tried to work out the puzzle in her head.

"Why would he do that?" Dean smiled at the memory as he set down his fork.

"He has issues with Celine Dion." Charlie rolled her eyes and stabbed her meat angrily.

She had always wanted to time travel. She's heard the stories with Balthazar and Dean and Uncle Sammy.

Unfortunately, Cassie was on a date with _Cole _and couldn't help with her case.

"Dad! Tell, Dad that he's being completely unreasonable!" Castiel locked his blue eyes with Charlie's green ones. He used his Angel Mojo, as she had dubbed it, to show her the scenes of time travel gone horribly wrong. Charlie just stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes.

She perfectly mimicked Cas's puppy eyes look. Dean looked at Charlie and shook his head, not swayed by her look. She groaned dramatically, dropping her silverware and almost falling out of her chair.

"What did you do to the poor girl this time, Dean?" someone asked. Charlie perked up immediately.

"Uncle Balthazar!" She shot out of her chair to go and hug her favorite uncle.

"Oh, _he's _your favorite uncle?" Castiel sighed wearily. The angels had invaded his home (and his family's thoughts) twice that month.

"Of course not, Gabe! He's my _second _favorite," Charlie said without thinking. Dean snorted.

"Wow, Charlie, if you dig this hole any deeper, you can bury yourself in it." Charlie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Dean forgot that he was talking to his daughter and not a friend. She would just snap back with another witty comment that would almost get her grounded.

"Keep calm guys. There's always Cassie." A devilish idea popped into Charlie's head.

"But… while Cassie's gone…" Charlie leaned forward and whispered into Balthazar's ear.

"Balthazar, no," Dean said sternly.

"Calm down, dad. It's not time travel. It's a trip to Heaven!"

Charlie and the angels poofed out before either of the men could react.

* * *

_Oh, god, that's so cliché._

Charlie thought that because the first thing she saw was white. There wasn't anything, just an endless vortex of white. Within seconds, it morphed into a scene of a ballroom. There where couples whirling about dressed in Victorian era clothing.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"The heaven of Queen Victoria," Balthazar said. Charlie looked around the magnificent ballroom.

"I… I thought that heaven was just one place…"

"No, actually, there's a heaven for every person. Sometimes it is very small: one room or one moment. Other times, it's very big: a town or a state." Charlie looked down at her clothes.

She was clothed in something that felt like silk. It was a dark purple color with trimming of white. It puffed out behind her and her white gloves reached up to her elbows. Everything was historically accurate.

"This is awesome!" Charlie reached a gloved hand up to touch her hair. It was pinned up in curls with one piece hanging down by her cheek.

Charlie tore her gaze away from the scene before her to look at the angel that brought her there. Balthazar was also dressed in Victorian era clothing. He offered a hand.

"Care to dance?" Charlie started to say that she didn't know how.

"I think you'll find that you do know how." Charlie took his hand and walked to the crowd of people. Balthazar was right; waltzing came effortlessly to her. They danced for quite a while before a question nagged at the back of Charlie's mind.

"It's Queen Victoria's heaven. Anyone who enters has the ability to join in the party." Charlie looked around once more. There were people who were drinking, eating, laughing, talking. It did seem like a party.

"What's the party for?" Balthazar shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? This is Her Majesty's subconscious of course. I think that you may enjoy the next one better."

* * *

In another bright flash of light, Charlie was longer waltzing with Balthazar or conversing about the Queen's mind. It was a busy restaurant. There was an older woman at the bar serving drinks and a young lady taking orders. She noticed that two of the people sitting at the bar were very familiar.

"See something familiar, chubby cheeks?" Charlie scoffed and turned to see Gabriel setting down a drink.

"Very funny, Gabe. Is that Dad?" Gabe nodded and stood up from his table.

"And Sammy. That woman over there is…"

"Ellen." Charlie recognized the woman from old photos.

"And that's…"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle. This is the heaven she shares with her mother." Jo and Ellen looked happy. Ellen slid a drink over to Dean and Jo set a plate down in front of Sam.

Charlie knew that this scene should mean more to her. She just had a sense of detachment and interruption.

She was intruding on someone's heaven. Someone that her dad knew.

Charlie had heard the stories about Jo and Ellen and how brave they were. It took years of persuading to get the story out of Dean and he could barely hold it together throughout the story. Charlie looked down at her outfit.

"This is what Jo wears in all of her pictures," Charlie said a quiet amazement.

A green jacket, gray shirt, and jeans.

"I want to go." Charlie's outburst startled the archangel.

"Where do you…"

"I don't care! Just get me out of here!"

* * *

"Are you okay, miss?" A warm hand grasped Charlie's and hauled her to her feet. Charlie opened her eyes and was faced with the warmest blue eyes she'd ever seen. It was probably the first time that Charlie had ever been truly struck speechless.

"Um… hi." She was close enough to this boy that their breaths mingled.

"Hi." Charlie took a step back and looked anywhere but at the boy.

She was on a stone sidewalk with people all around her. Floats went down the street, beaded necklaces were everywhere, and something smelled _really _good.

"Where am I?"

"New Orleans, 1925, Mardi Gras." Charlie looked at the boy who helped her up. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and a little smile on his face.

"I'm Samandriel, by the way."

"I'm…"

"Charlotte Winchester," Samandriel said immediately. Charlie smiled a little.

"So, now, why don't we go and enjoy Mardi Gras?" Samandriel asked, holding his arm out. Charlie took it, noticing the way that her dress swirled around her thighs. Charlie paused in front of a storefront. There was a mirror in the window.

Charlie could see that her dress was white with a lacy pattern and tassels on the end. Once again, she had long white gloves. Her black hair was bundled up on one side of her head, equal with her jaw and she had a white flower in her hair.

"Hm. I like it." Samandriel stood politely behind her waiting for her to finish. Charlie turned suddenly and almost fell again. Samandriel caught her, supporting her body with his. Samandriel smiled and Charlie turned the brightest shade of red.

"Let's go find some food," Charlie mumbled.

After what seemed like forever, Samandriel said that he had to get back to do angel stuff. He kissed Charlie's hand and vanished.

* * *

Charlie was back in her dining room, still in 1920s attire, just as Cassie walked in.

"Charlie? Why are you dressed like that?" Charlie stuttered something about heaven and Queen Victoria and Samandriel and ran upstairs. She quickly changed back into her old clothes and hung up her new ones.

She pulled the flower out of her hair and studied it.

It was nothing special but didn't seem to wilt any time soon. Charlie put it in front of her mirror, on the vanity.

She went to sleep with a big smile on her face and dreamt of Mardi Gras.

* * *

The next morning, an angel appeared with a message for Castiel.

Charlie walked in, clad in a sports bra and sweat pants and munching on a PopTart.

"Charlie, I don't believe you've met Samandriel." Charlie froze in eating her PopTart. Samandriel stood at the kitchen counter with Castiel.

"He and I will being working together for the next few weeks."

Charlie gasped, forgetting that she had food in her mouth, and started coughing. Samandriel turned red and stared intently at the ground. Cassie walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, who's…" Samandriel slid past Cassie, red as a tomato and deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"What's going…" Charlie shoved past her sister, trying to stifle her coughs.

Castiel went to the bedroom to wake Dean and alert him of their new housemate. Cassie, utterly confused, was left alone in the kitchen.

"Good morning?"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IF I CAN'T WRITE SAMANDRIEL VERY WELL HE'S JUST A BIG SWEETIE AND I JUST**

**So, yes, this is an actual story now. Yay! My friend urged me to continue this and now the plot thickens and we have love interests! (And an awkward Samandriel but that's just a bonus.)**

**If you want anyone included, more drama, comedy, etc. let me know. I can always use ideas and prompts.**

**Remember, I live on reviews and I'm starving right now.**

**~Warrior**


End file.
